Superium: A Map Game
Welcome to Superium, a post-apocalyptic map game where you can create a nation and make it rise in the face of chaos. Will you become a power or will you fall into the waters of oblivion? Only that you can decide that. :This is my first map game, so ... hope you enjoy it. Staff *Game Creator: Lafary *Head Mod: Vacant *Map Mod: Vacant '(Needing)' *Mod 1: Vacant *Mod 2: Vacant Backstory In 2036, Indo-Pakistani tensions rose colossally along with those of Russia and the United States. Thus begins the Fourth Indo-Pakistan War. The United States supports Pakistan, while Russia and China help India. Iran and Israel also enter the war, with Iran alongside India and Israel alongside Pakistan. In 2037, seeing that the Indian troops soon arrived in Islamabad, Pakistan launches a nuclear bomb in New Delhi. Thus, India collapses and Pakistan takes over Indian territory. The UN then condemns Pakistan for crimes against humanity for using nuclear bombs. It also condemns China, Russia and Israel for supporting Pakistan. They refuse to pay for their crimes, with Israel further provoking the UN by launching a Tehran nuclear bomb, attaching it. Israel shows its new face to the world. So these criminals UN countries - Pakistan, China, Russia and Israel - form the Coalition of Liberty (CL). The CL then begins to attack and annex several countries, including Egypt, Palestine, Lebanon, Northern Cyrus, South Cyrus, Syria, Jordan and Iraq - conquered by Israel; Mongolia, Vietnam, Laos, Thailand, Cambodia and Malaysia - conquered by China; Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Afghanistan, Azerbaijan, Georgia, Armenia, South Ossetia, Abkhazia, Ukraine (minus Novorossiya), Belarus, Moldova and Traniria - conquered by Russia; and Sri Lanka, Nepal, Bhutan, Bangladesh and Myanmar - conquered by Pakistan. In 2038, it was the last straw. CL declared war on the United States. A meeting was held at the UN, where the use of nuclear weapons was allowed, but only against CL. So NATO bombed the coast of China and Siberia with nuclear bombs, but CL also attacked. China bombed the western United States (including Alaska) and Canada and parts of Greenland and the Norwegian and Canadian islands; Russia bombed the Baltics, Finmark and Eastern Turkey; Pakistan bombarded Commonwealth members; and Israel bombed Istanbul, Athens, Rome and eastern Romania. By 2040, all nations, or collapsed, or in very serious crisis, the world was destroyed. That was the Third World War. Radiation from the bombs has spread all over the world, making the deadliest diseases, such as cancer, become as common as ordinary flu. The world population fell to 2.5 billion people, with 40% of them seriously ill. Even countries that did not engage in war, in this case UNASUR and African League members (minus Egypt), were affected by the radiation scattered in the atmosphere, although they were affected somewhat less, with only 15% of its population with serious health conditions. We will start in 2042, where the Third World War is over, the radiation of nuclear bombs is impregnated in the air, almost everyone collapsed or is in crisis, and the greatest powers are in UNASUR or in the Africa League ). Welcome to a reborn world. Welcome to a better world ... But in a different way. Welcome to Superium!